power_rangers_lost_galaxy_fanfilm_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
To the Tenth Power
' "To the Tenth Power"' is the name of a teamup episode of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. The teamup reintoduces the Rangers of Power Rangers in Space, as well as the Psycho Rangers . The teamup continues in the episode " The Power of Pink ". 'Plot Summary (full)' On an orangy planet that could be Onyx (since its changed appearances before) but most likely is the Planet Rashon, a strange spacecraft lands on the desert surface. The alien bug-faced pilot exits to meet Deviot, presenting the Robotic Bard with a small metal box on a chain. The alien garbles something, and Deviot tells him of course he did, showing a small key in his hand, using it to open the box. Inside, Deviot finds a small bag with five green data cards, checking them out as he remarks that's it good to see his friends again and this shall finally bring an end to the Power Rangers! The alien is preparing to backstab Deviot with a metal sword, but Robobard turns around quickly and gauntlet blasts the creature into oblivion before it can even blink its many eyes. Deviot laughs as the alien explodes, and soon he returns the Scorpion Stinger with his new collection of the limited edition data cards (last seen in "Ghosts In The Machine"). He informs Trakeena, Kegler & Villamax that he's reprogrammed them for greater strength and the Rangers will have no chance against them. Deviot prepares a machines, Trakeena saying he'll be a genius if he's right, Robobard telling his queen he must definitely is right. Kegler questions about how they were all destroyed, Deviot yelling at the barrel-wearing assistance to stop asking questions before he destroys him! Deviot explains they weren't killed, just merely digitized, and to bring them back to their full evil power all he has to do is insert the cards into the Digital Reanimator machine of his, and press go. Inserting the cards and pressing the go button, the machine charges up and the electricity in the room fades as the Reanimator goes to work. Before the quartet of evil, five colorful images of energy reanimate into psychical form. Within seconds, the sparkling lightshow is over, and the Psycho Rangers are reborn, Trakeena gasping as they give a devious 'hi-ya!' Back on Planet Rashon, the burning remains of the bug-eyed alien lie on the ground, as a crimson cloaked figure approaches. He picks up the now empty metal box, realizing he was too late before looking up to the skies above. Over on the Scorpion Stinger, Trakeena tells the Psycho Rangers to listen up. She says she's heard they can be a rough bunch, and that's fine as long as they do what she tells them to. Trakeena informs them that their first targets are the Green & Yellow Rangers, Psycho's Yellow & Black glad to take out their counterparts immediately. Psycho Blue isn't too thrilled, stepping out of line and shouting that he's going after the Blue Ranger first, no one tells him what to do! Deviot flips the switch on his remote device, causing all five Psychos to be overcome with pain from the green energy pulsating through them. Psycho Red promises they'll do what she says, Deviot turning off the device, while Trakeena begins to let the Psychos in her on plan. Soon on Terra Venture, Damon & Maya are returning from shopping, Damon complaining about always being stuck carrying the groceries. She says her hands are full as she carts a small bag and carries an apple, but poor Damon is struggling with two full bags of food. They walk along the sidewalk, not noticing as the hand of a Psycho Ranger warps through the ground, reaching up and grabbing Damon's leg! Damon trips and falls over, dropping a bag and fruit rolls out all over the ground. Maya acts like he's clumsy, she reaches down and picks up a tomato, only to be grabbed by Psycho Yellow, who warps from underground, covers her mouth and pulls her down with her! Damon's too busy picking up the food to see this, but finally glances over and spots Maya missing. He walks to where she was, as an out of control bicyclist zooms past him, squishing the tomato and distracting Damon as Psycho Black warps from the wall behind him! Damon scoffs at the tomato killing being real nice, the biker yells that he's sorry, but not seeing Psycho Black grab Damon and yank him back into the wall! Elsewhere, Kai & Kendrix are ambushed by the Psycho doppelgangers in one of TerraV's famous empty cardboard box lots. Kai gets beaten black & blue by Psycho Blue, knocked around and smashed into crates. Kendrix defends herself as best she can, but Psycho Pink is too strong and knocks her back towards Kai. Together, the two begin to Go Galactic, but their Psycho doubles teleport over and grab their hands before they can press their Transmorphers! Psycho Blue tells them they're going nowhere, as he shoves his hand over Kai's face and the screen blacks out. Meanwhile in the Forest Dome, Leo works up a sweat, practicing some moves by himself. He suddenly hears the sound of a boy sobbing nearby, and walks over to find a young child crying. He puts his hand on the kid's shoulder and asks if he's okay, the boy stops crying and says he's okay, but Leo's not as the kid grabs his arm and flips him into a tree! Taken unawares, Leo watches as the boy Morphs into Psycho Red, quickly rushing him and kicking Leo around. Psycho Red then whips out his Psycho Blade, leaving Leo no choice but to Go Galactic, and facing the twisted twin Red to Red! Psycho Red fires some eye beam blasts at Red Ranger, so Leo leaps out of the way and begins to unsheathe his Quasar Saber. Psycho Red doesn't allow that, kicking his arm and Saber back into place before slicing him with the Blade! Obviously, the Psychos used the same trick as Chameliac and scanned the Scorpion Stinger archives, learning our heroes' moves. Red Ranger is flipped over, slamming his back on a log while landing, as Psycho Red lets his Blade fall with deadly intent. Leo blocks it with his gloved hands, Psycho Red then kicks Red Ranger a few times until he goes flying into a tree limb, and falls to the ground, Demorphing from the strain! Psycho Red cackles evilly as he aims his Blade at Leo. Leo staggers to his feet and asks who he is, Psycho Red tells him so, and twisting his own head around Exorcist-like in showing just how Psychotic he can be! Psycho Red approaches Leo, closing in for the bladed kill, when the crimson cloaked figure jump kicks him away! Before the Psycho can recover completely, the mysterious person pulls an Astro Blaster from under his crimson cloak and fires it, striking PsyRed down. He then tells Leo to come on, Leo taking a chance and making a run for it with the unknown individual, the two fleeing the scene as Psycho Red gets up and wonders who dares such insolence! Leo and his savior reach a safe distance from the Psycho, and Leo takes the time to thank the crimson cloaked person. Said person pulls down his hood, to reveal the striped-hair head of Andros, telling him he's welcome! Leo knows automatically who he is, as he was on Earth the day Andros & the Space Rangers saved it in "Countdown To Destruction"! They shake hands, Andros dropping the cloak to reveal his good old Megaship Uniform. Leo asks him who Psycho Red is, Andros stating he's everything you are except exactly the opposite and twice as powerful. Psycho Red will stop at nothing to destroy Leo and will be coming back, so they quickly get out of there. They head over to the Astro Megaship Bridge, Leo entering first to find Alpha & Mike, who are the only ones not captured yet. Andros walks in and waves to Alpha 6, Alpha shouting an "Ay-Yi-Yi! You're back!" and rushing over for a great big hug, telling him it's great to see him again. Andros agrees as they finally break the hug, saying now they have to worry about the other Rangers. Mike introduces himself and shakes Andros' hand, telling him it's an honor to meet him. DECA tells them she's picking up unusual frequencies, the four checking out the signal on a viewing screen. It may be the other Rangers, Leo mentioning it's coming from the Industrial Dome and they need to get going, Andros telling him to wait as he knows how the Psychos think. Red may not have captured Leo but he knows he'll try to save his friends, Leo asking Andros if he has a plan. Andros asks DECA if the Power Vault is still sealed, she gives him an affirmative, and he remarks that it's time to break it open. Mike, Leo & Andros make their way to an unseen part of the Megaship, where a vault door lies. Andros presses a few buttons and soon unseals the door, DECA stating Vault temperature dropping to normal and it is safe to enter. The door hatch pops open, and inside is nothing but a small table containing the five Astro Morphers, each attached to a small pipe bearing the color of each Ranger! Andros enters and takes his good old red one off and attaches it to his wrist, stating he never thought he'd be needing it again (seems they were sealed away in a place where they wouldn't go bad, having learned from Zhane's Digimorpher experience of power draining). The three exit the vault as Andros explains the plan of surprising them by sending Mike in first, the camera drags on the four other Astro Morphers without Rangers to use them. Over in the Industrial Dome, the four captured Rangers are being held in an old factory, Trakeena knows it's only a matter of time before Red Ranger shows up. Damon attempts to rush out and attack her, but the forcefield around their prison area fries him back into the arms of his teammates. Trakeena remarks to Deviot that the Psycho Rangers are everything he promised, and congratulating him on excellent work. Robobard thanks his queen, going on an ego trip of how with their increased powers and his brain, the Power Rangers are as good as gone! Before he can finish his sentence, an explosion erupts behind them all, and from the flames enters the Red Galaxy Ranger, along with the Red Space Ranger! Leo mentions he brought along an old friend, Andros telling the Psychos he bet they didn't expect to see him again. The Psycho Rangers are both as shocked as everyone else in the room, but also thrilled to have a second chance at vengeance. Trakeena just thinks she'll go down in history for destroying two Red Rangers at once, the Psychos preparing for battle with the double Reds, Andros saying they'll be sorry they returned when he & Leo are through with them. Trakeena tells the Psychos to make her proud, Psycho Red telling her right, as he has the team get ready for a Psycho Ranger Rumble! The Red Rangers quickly dart out of the building, telling the Psychos to come on, all five giving chase gladly. The Red Rangers race out of the factory building, and reach a good enough distance to begin fighting with all five Psycho Rangers at once in the open lot. Villamax & Deviot come running as well to join in on the fight, Trakeena close behind, laughing evilly over the outnumbering of forces. Meanwhile on the Astro Megaship, someone approaches the Power Vault, and presses the entry code on the keypad. Alpha 6 walks by the door where the Vault is kept, talking to himself about there being so much he has to do, when he notices the door is supposed to be closed. Inside, all four Astro Morphers are quickly snatched off their resting places by persons unseen, Alpha walking in and shouting "Oh My Goodness! Ay-Yi-Yi!" at the sight. Back at the factory, the four captured Rangers are surrounded by Stingwingers and the forcefield with no where to turn. The Magna Defender sneaks up and begins to fire his Magna Blaster at the buzzbrains, and the machinery keeping the forcefield up. With it gone, the four exit to thank Mike for the great job, and all five rushing out to the battle raging outside. Red Galaxy & Space Rangers are biting off more than they can chew, facing an evil army of about Sevenfold, Psycho Red telling them to just give up. They don't, and back-up arrives in the form of the other Galaxy Rangers, rushing over and joining up with the Reds. Trakeena realizes they were tricked into leaving the factory, Damon asking them if any of them wants to run for it cause now's the time. Psycho Red tells them there may be seven of them, but they don't stand a chance against the Psycho Rangers! Andros is sure they can still take care of them even at only the power of seven, the Psychos slowly approach the Ranger gang, backing them against a wooden fence. Suddenly, the sound of TJ's voice rings out, asking how bout eleven of us?! Everyone on the scene turns their attention to the second floor of the factory, watching in astonishment as TJ, Cassie, Ashley & Carlos stand poised for action in their Megaship uniforms! Kai gasps that it can't be, Leo thinks this is great, Andros shouts out a 'Yeah!' for his team, and Damon tells Kai that oh yes it can! TJ asks his friends if they're ready, and all four yell "Let's Rocket!", grabbing their Astro Morphers and pressing 3-3-5 as the Power Rangers In Space theme plays. Their original face-shot Morphs from "From Out Of Nowhere, Part 2" are used, spliced onto a four-shot screen, the Space Rangers then leaping from the building and landing alongside their teammates, Cassie says they thought they could use some help. Leo asks his friends if they're ready to join the party, the four freed Rangers Go Galactic, the music shifting to the Power Rangers Lost Galaxy theme song. Another four-shot screen of their Morph appears, and soon, all ten Power Rangers do their individual stance shots (and Magna Defender), the final five proudly proclaiming themselves as Space Rangers! The Psychos appear to tremble as bit, as all eleven Mighty Morphed Power Rangers stand side-by-side, explosions of their combined colors (sans green) fires behind them, followed by a furious blast for finish it off! Trakeena grumbles and orders her troops to take no prisoners, the Psycho Rangers racing in to meet the Power Rangers in combat. Each Ranger doubles up on their Psycho color-counterpart (Green on Black, natch), with Magna Defender dueling with Deviot & Villamax. Psycho Red leaps behind the fence, Andros & Leo following him to do battle. He proves to be more than a match for the both of them, handling his Blade like the twisted pro he's become and striking the Red Rangers around viciously. Eventually, good prevails, when Leo keeps his Blade locked with his Quasar Saber, allowing Andros to fire his Astro Blaster point blank into his Psycho tummy! Meanwhile, Psycho Pink is confronting her Pink Ranger counterparts atop the second floor of the factory. Kendrix ends up tossed over the side, but is able to slash PsyPink with her Saber before falling, causing her to fall as well. Cassie leaps ahead of her and fires her Satellite Stunner upwards as the descending Psycho, frying her off into some debris. Kendrix thanks Cassie, who thinks it no problem. The three Blue revue goes on in the factory, TJ taking on PsyBlue himself for a moment, until Kai joins in and attacks from behind, both taking the Psycho down. Teej tells Kai it's his turn, the Blue Galaxy Ranger does an elbow drop attack on Psycho Blue, laughing and telling him 'gotcha!' Outside, Psycho Black faces Black & Green Rangers, who prove there's always a chance tag-teaming the Psycho snot out of the monster will easily do the trick. Nearby, Psycho Yellow takes on the two Yellow Rangers in a lighting quick battle. Ashley leaps on a cement slab and hops backwards, kicking PsyYellow into the slab she just jumped from! Maya then knocks the Psycho down, allowing Ashley to use her Star Slinger to zap her twisted twin into the dirt. Magna Defender assaults Deviot, who is not quite the warrior he claims to be, cowering as Mike kicks a barrel in trying to hit him. Villamax fights valiantly, but it's Mike's Magna Sabering of some explosive cans that enables him to de-sword Villy and slash him in the belly. Soon, the weary Psycho Rangers regroup, Red says they can't let the Rangers beat them! The Ten Power Rangers rush up, Leo telling them to quit while they still can, PsyRed reminds them they never quit (a trait all Rangers, good and bad, share). The Galaxy Rangers activate the Lights Of Orion, and armor up, while Andros whips out his good old Spiral Saber Booster Mode! The other four Space Rangers pull out the Quadroblaster, and take aim, the reassembled saviors of mankind fire their weapons in unison at their immortal mirror-images, and blast the Psychos severely. Leo says it's time for them to end this, as the Galaxy Rangers run at the weary Psychos and do an Orion Power-Up Mode attack, ripping through the Psycho Rangers in energy ball form. They come out the other side, and sandwiched between the past and present of the Power Rangers, the Psycho Rangers fall one final time, in a glorious explosion. Nearby, Deviot whines about the loss of the Psychos, Trakeena vowing the day will come, Deviot finishing off her line by saying 'when you'll be defeated!' as they and Villamax depart, defeated themselves. We finally see a shot of the Astro Megaship exterior in its docked state, as inside the Bridge, Alpha is wowed at the sight of all ten Rangers all here at once, Ay-Yi-Yi-ing, saying it's just like the good old days! Ashley comes up and gives Alpha a big squishy hug, telling him they missed him, giving him five on his robotic hand. Andros & Cassie gab with Kai & Damon in the background, as Leo asks Carlos how they knew to come, the new short-haired (guess he got a new look in the five-or-so years since CTD) Carlos stating Alpha sent out a distress signal. Alpha remarks he was just doing his job, as Ashley hugs his shiny metal dome once again for helping out. Mike asks TJ if they can stay, Teej says not for too long as they're needed back on Earth (but for what? Talk Show Appearances?). Ashley says at least they can get a tour, Andros puts his arm around her and says it isn't every day you get to visit Terra Venture. Alpha is as giddy as a school-bot, Maya volunteering to give them the grand tour of the place. They call cheer and begin to converse amongst themselves, the Megaship alive again with the sounds of a mighty Ranger force. Meanwhile, back in the Industrial Dome, there's a smoking crater in the ground where the Psycho Rangers were destroyed. Mechanical parts, wires and other mangled debris litters the burning area, all the remains of the once great Psychos. Suddenly, a hand crawls out from the ground, it's Psycho Pink, damaged badly but pretty much intact! She crawls out of the hole and spots someone walking towards her, but collapses before she can see who it is. It's Deviot, come back for who knows what reasons. He picks up Psycho Pink and carries her over his shoulder, telling her she's disappointed him, but he'll give her once more chance, and this time she'll annihilate anyone and anything that comes in her way! 'Airdate ' *November 4, 1999 'Trivia' *The team-up continues in the next episode. *While Rangers of Two Worlds, Part 1 & 2 is the first team up between two Rangers, this episode and The Power of Pink are the first to unite two teams of Rangers that haven't had a previous encounter. **Unlike Rangers of Two Worlds, these episodes use no elements from their Sentai Counterpart. *This two-parter follows the Super Sentai tradition of the current year's Rangers teaming up with the previous year's Rangers. This tradition would be upheld in Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, Wild Force, Dino Thunder, S.P.D., ''and ''Samurai. *Zhane doesn't appear in this episode, nor is he referenced. Interestingly, his morpher is not in the vault with the other Space Rangers'. The reason Zhane was not in this episode was because his actor, Justin Nimmo was not available. *Ironically, Psycho Pink is the only one to survive when she was the first to be destroyed In Space. *Deviot refers to the Psycho Rangers as old friends, suggesting that he originally created them or has met them in the past. *This episode ties Lost Galaxy closer to the bygone "Zordon Era" when Leo reveals to Andros he was among the Angel Grove citizens present during Countdown to Destruction. *Strangely, Psycho Black has no problem with going after Damon, a Green Ranger when previous epiosdes established the Psychos were only willing to fight Rangers of their own color. (There's two reasons for this: first it may point to the alternating between Green and Black Rangers between seasons. The second, and more likely reason, was that Damon otherwise would've been left out of the episode.) 'In Home Media' This episode was released on the DVD The Best of the Power Rangers: The Ultimate Rangers. Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (show) Category:Lost Galaxy Episodes